


Drabble: Package A into Tube B

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-05
Updated: 2005-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-12 20:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt from sacreddesire: Karl Urban/Elijah Wood</p><p>"It's been so long."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: Package A into Tube B

"It's been so long, I might have forgotten how," Elijah apologized as they got out of his car.

Karl blinked. "Lij, you're nineteen."

Elijah shrugged. "A guy forgets." He grabbed his keys, juggled the groceries, then opened the door. "I was thirteen the last time, and really drunk."

Somehow, Karl wasn't surprised. "Let's just do it my way. It's simpler. You get it all ready, just add water, and thirty minutes later, you get your reward. I don't see why you want to do it from scratch."

"You have no sense of adventure," Elijah said. "C'mon, we've cookies to bake."


End file.
